


Don't Hate Me, Annabeth: a fic

by Avacado05



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I suck at tagging, Jealousy, M/M, New Friendships, Revenge, just read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacado05/pseuds/Avacado05
Summary: Percy Jackson is walking through the city streets when a beautiful girl slips him her phone in an attempt at flirting and making her boyfriend jealous. Instead of simply returning it, Percy enlists the help of her friends and his girlfriend to get back at her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Percy Jackson/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Don't Hate Me, Annabeth: a fic

Percy Jackson was walking down the street. His eyes were darting everywhere, because he was ADHD. He spotted a head covered in dark hair. He looked her over. She was absolutely gorgeous, and had he not been dating his girlfriend, Annabeth, he would have asked for her number. She met his eyes for a second, then quickly looked away. 

A minute later she was gone. Percy felt something slightly heavy in his pocket. He reached into it and found a phone. She must have left it with him so that he would have to find her to give it back, and maybe ask her out. Being that Annabeth would murder him if he did that, he decided not to. But then again, he thought, the girl needs her phone back. But Percy decided he would have some fun with it first.

He clicked the home button and it turned on. No password. This girl was basically asking for him to go through it.

First thing first, Percy wanted to find her name. He opened her text app, and scrolled through old messages with a guy named Jace. He had called her ‘Izzy’ several times, so Percy assumed that was her name.

Now was when Percy would have fun with it. He opened her camera roll and saw a bunch of extremely flattering pictures of her. She must have expected this. So he decided to take it a step further.

He reopened her text app and went back to her messages with this guy, Jace. he decided to strike up a conversation.

Hey, man.

Izzy?

Should Percy pretend to be Izzy, or admit who he was? He decided to be himself.

No.

Than who?

My name is Percy. Your friend(?) Izzy gave me her phone, so I decided to text you.

Why did Izzy give you her phone, and why are you texting me?

She did this as a way of flirting, I guess. And I’m not available, so I decided to have some fun with this.

Why don’t you just give it back to her?

I don’t know where she is.

Why don’t we meet so that you can give it to me to give to her.

Sounds good. If my girlfriend finds out about this, she will kill me.

Mine would too.

Where are we meeting?

Ever hear of Hunter’s Moon bar?

No, but I can find it. 3:00?

Great.

Percy was happy to get rid of the phone, but he wasn’t done yet. He looked through the contacts and found a guy named Alec.

Hey.

Izzy?

No.

Why the hell do you have my sister’s phone?

She gave it to me to flirt. Anyways I already arranged with some Jace guy to give it back.

So why are you texting me?

Because this whole incident is an inconvenience to me, so I decided to make it bothersome for her too.

Are you saying my sister isn’t good enough for you?

No, not at all. It’s just that I already have a girlfriend.

Oh. Sorry.

That’s ok. So...tell me about yourself.

And why would I do that?

Because you now have the chance of a lifetime to make a new friend.

And you think I want that because…?

Everyone wants more friends.

I am perfectly happy with my small circle. 

Whatever, man.

Percy decided Alec was boring and moved on to someone else. He found someone named Simon.

Hey.

Izzy?

No. She gave me her phone trying to flirt with me. But I already have a girlfriend, so…

She was trying to WHAT?!

Flirt?

You sure it wasn’t just a mistake?

I’m sure.

But...But we’re dating.

Then it hit Percy why she really did this. She was trying to make her boyfriend jealous. He might as well tell this poor guy what was happening.

Simon? Izzy is trying to make you jealous.

Well it’s working. 

Wait. I have an idea.

Percy outlined his plan to Simon, and completed the steps he needed to. He picked up Annabeth on his way to Hunter’s Moon. She was a bit skeptical about his plan, but on-board.

Waiting at a table in the corner, were three guys and a girl. They all wore dark colors. One of the guys had blonde hair, and two had black. The girl had shockingly red hair.

The girl introduced herself first. Her name was Clary. Then the boys introduced themselves. Percy recognized their names’ from his texting. Then Annabeth and Percy finished off the introductions. 

“Now, let’s get down to business. We need to get Izzy back for what she did. I have a basic idea for a plan, and I shared it with Simon, but we need to figure out the details.”  
“What exactly is the plan?” Clary asked.

“We are going to orchestrate something to make Izzy jealous. I think the easiest way to do this is to have Simon with someone else at a party. Now we just need to plan a party, and invite people to it.”

“Alec, can Magnus plan a party?” Clary inquired. Percy didn’t know who Magnus was, but he figured he was a friend of theirs.

“Why would I want to upset my sister like this?” Alec protested.

“Hasn’t she ever played a cruel prank on you?” Simon asked in response.

Alec’s face flashed red. “Fine. I’ll ask him.” He pulled out his phone and walked away from the table.

“Why’s he so uptight?” I wondered out loud. 

“Percy!” Annabeth scolded me.

“Sorry.” I mumbled. “Okay, so we have a party, now we need an invite list. Ideas anyone?”

“Why don’t we just ask random people on the street.” Jace answered sarcastically.

“Why don’t we just invite the other Shadowhunters?” Simon asked.

“Shadow-what?” Percy demanded.

“Simon!” Clary, in that moment, sounded shockingly like Annabeth.

“Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters. Where have I heard that term before?” Annabeth thought aloud.

At that moment, Jace and Clary had a silent debate. Then they told Percy and Annabeth about the Shadow-World. Then Percy and Annabeth explained what demigods were.   
Just as that whole explanation ended, Alec returned to their table.

“Well, is this Magnus guy on board with throwing a party?”

“Yeah. Magnus is on that as we speak. If you don’t need me anymore, I can go over to help him set up.” 

“Because that will be productive.” Jace snorted.

Alec blushed. Percy and Annabeth shared a confused glance. 

“Why don’t we all come to help. We can finish planning there, and setting up will take shorter.” Annabeth suggested.

Alec looked slightly disappointed, but then regained his composure. 

The six of them headed towards Magnus’s apartment in Brooklyn. They took the subway. Percy took this time to tell Annabeth her part in the plan.

“You are gonna have to flirt with Simon. And I’m gonna be with Izzy.”

Percy expected her to look surprised at the very least, but she just rolled her eyes.

“I figured as much, Seaweed Brain.”

They arrived a little bit later at the apartment of Magnus Bane. Alec knocked once, and then the door flew wide open.

“Alexander.” The guy who Percy assumed was Magnus said. Then he gave Alec a gentle, quick kiss. Annabeth and Percy gave each other a look as understanding dawned on them.

Percy recapped the plan and they all got to work.

A few hours later, Magnus’s apartment was full of Shadowhunters. Percy saw Izzy walk in, and the plan was set in motion.

“Excuse me. You left your phone with me and when I met with a friend of yours, Jace I think his name was, he told me I could find you here tonight. My name is Percy.” He flashed her a charming smile.

“My name is Isabelle, but you probably figured that out already. You seem to be smart.” 

“Thank you. Wanna go get drinks from the bar?” Percy nodded his head towards the drinks station in the back of the apartment. If everything was going according to plan, Simon and Annabeth would be near there talking. 

“Sure.” She smiled, and Percy took her arm and guided her back.

He was momentarily shocked by Annabeth and Simon. Instead of flirtatiously talking, they were passionately making out. He glanced over and saw that Izzy had also noticed. Instead of turning away or running towards Simon, she grabbed Percy’s face and started kissing him. Percy saw Annabeth stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eye. 

Percy decided this had better stop before anyone took it too far. He pulled away from Izzy and grabbed Annabeth and Simon. Then he found the others, also kissing, and brought them all to the balcony. 

Izzy looked incredibly confused. She was looking at Simon, but trying not to show it. Percy went ahead and explained what they had done. Her relief was palpable. She walked over to Simon and apologised. They walked to a corner of the balcony to talk it out. A minute later they seemed to have worked out their issues. They walked back to where the rest of them were sitting. 

“I am so sorry, Percy. It was wrong of me to play with you like that. I deserved this.”

“Well at least good things came out of this.” Percy said. 

“Yeah, we worked things out and made new friends. Seems like a win to me.” Clary said, agreeing with Percy. 

The eight of them spent the next few hours talking and forming new friendships. Percy was happy this day had happened. They all exchanged numbers before parting ways and hoped their bond would last longer than this whole fiasco.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> I'm on both Twitter and Tumblr as (@)Avacohen05, so feel free to visit me there.
> 
> Have a great day/night!


End file.
